sonic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Triggers
Utilizing the NEGATIVE chaos energy that permeates the air after the 'great merge:' those with dark hearts can activate a monstrous form known only as: 'The Nightmare Trigger.' This transformation uses the hatred in a person's heart to fuel their twisted ambitions. For a short amount of time the user gains an incredible burst of power and a brand new feat depending on their archetype. The Nightmare Trigger can only be activated under situations of extreme duress and only lasts for 3 turns. For activating 'Nightmare Trigger' Either Staff can determine that the person does it on their own or they can privately request permission through PM Speed 'Ashura Senku' : A gale of black wind that continuously howls. While the Nightmare Trigger is active speedsters can glide through the air with a speed so fast that it doesn't look like they are moving at all! This incredible speed allows the villain to either freely dodge an attack before launching into a counter or it allows them to target one extra enemy no matter the attack type. With this ability, even greater numbers can't stand against a speedster with a black heart. 'Nightmare Blur' : Your body vibrates at unsafe levels, to the point where you are seen as nothing more than a blur. All your attacks are standard damage, however when they hit your opponent experiences said hit as if it were done one thousand times in that single moment. With this Nightmare Trigger, even the weakest of Speedsters can be powerhouses. It also Stuns for one round. Flight 'Wild Typhoon' : You let out a wicked howling storm of wind and disgusting dark pressure; siphoning energy from your enemies and empowering your wicked lust for destruction. For three turns up to 6 enemies (which you can switch targeting for over the course of Nightmare Trigger time) will be accosted with undodgeable damage over time, and if they don't defend themselves, their cool downs increase by one for each turn they are affected by this regardless of if they used a technique or not. 'Meteor Blast' : With their mastery of flight: Characters can shoot freely through the air like a rocket crashing through enemies and obstacles with enough force to send them flying away. This ability, whenever coming into contact with the unfortunate fools who cross the villains raging meteor also become stunned upon impact. Strength 'Diabolical Dominance' : With sheer force of will, during each separate turn of Nightmare Trigger time, you may intimidate and overrun the mind of 1 of your enemies at a time into accidentally attacking their allies as their eyes glaze over with red. You cause them to use feat of your choice that they have, provided they are still able to use it. 'Raging Demon' : An unstoppable force of berserk rage, a strength type villain is always something to be feared but when they are pissed watch out! While in the first turn of the nightmare trigger, the strength character is completely immune to damage but their strength is normal. Their second turn, all damage taken is halved but their strength is doubled, and finally the third turn their defenses are normal but their attacks are tripled. Magic/Energy 'Total Annihilation' : Character's with this Feat end up so drenched in their chosen affinity that they cannot be sensed nor scanned by those with the Energy Sense feat or a scanning device; resulting in their power remaining a mystery. For three turns they don't need to charge anything and all cool-downs (if any) are reduced by 2 to a minimum of 0. 'Soul Siphon' : Normally, a magic user borrows power from the world around them to empower themselves. While in Nightmare Trigger, a magic user TAKES power from all living things. For every foe the magic villain stands against both their charge times and cooldowns are reduced while their foe's are increased by one. Technology 'Last Minute Army' : You immediately construct five 3rd tier Army units from so far out of nowhere they look like mangled visages of whatever components that were used. At the end of Nightmare Trigger time, 2 of these may remain for 2 extra turns. 'Genesis Cannon' : Your tech goes into overdrive as it’s fueled by dark Chaos Energy. This allows you to alpha strike continually for three turns with no shutdown afterwards! Be warned however, once you start, you can't stop until the Nightmare Trigger is over. Technique 'Ultimate Mimicry' : The character can copy 3 feats from any opponent (1 each) for the duration of Nightmare Trigger time. If they copy a feat that requires charging to use, it no longer needs charging. 'Realm Of Darkness' : Everyone besides you and your allies now is subjugated under the law of darkness; everyone is considered in Stealth and cannot see each other as well as you or your allies. You are their dark god. Support 'Ominous Second Wind' : You return to full health with a shield that lasts for 3 turns that can block up to 4 attacks indefinitely until it breaks. 'Nighterror Trigger' : You can allow an ally to receive the benefit of any, Nightmare Trigger you choose. Category:Mechanics